Krogan
KROGAN “When was the last time you ever saw a krogan scientist? You ask a krogan if he'd rather research a cure for the genophage or fight for credits, and he'll choose fighting, every time. It’s just who we are. I can't change that. No one can” – Urdnot Wrex RACIAL TRAITS Average Height: 7' 1"-7' 5" Average Weight: 380-500 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity or +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Basic, Krogan Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Redundant Systems: A Krogan gains a +1 racial bonus to his Fortitude defense, and a +5 bonus to resist Disease and Radiation effects. Poison Immunity: Krogan are immune to poisons. Raging Charge: You gain a +2 bonus to speed when charging. When selecting a Krogan, choose one of the following powers: Krogan Charge: You can use Krogan Charge as an encounter power. Krogan Charge * Krogan Racial Power You charge the enemy, hoping to trample it under your overwhelming mass. Encounter Standard Action Melee 1 Effect: You charge and make the following attack in place of a melee basic attack. Target: One creature Attack: Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier + 4 (6 at 11th level) vs. AC Hit: 1d8 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier damage, and you knock the target prone. Level 11: 2d8 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier damage. Level 21: 3d8 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier damage. -OR- Krogan Headbutt: You can use Krogan Headbutt as an encounter power. Krogan Headbutt * Krogan Racial Power You smash your prodigious faceplate onto an enemy, causing him to stagger profusely. Encounter Minor Action Melee 1 Target: One creature Attack: Strength or Constitution modifier + 2 (+4 at 11th level) vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d8 + Strength or Constitution modifier damage and the target is dazed until the end of your next turn. If the target was already dazed, it is instead stunned until the end of your next turn. Hailing from a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators, Krogans are a species of large reptilian warrior bipeds that have (and still) played a large part in galactic history. Play a Krogan if you want . . . *To be a strong fighter who has amazing power and endurance. *To be a dominant adventurer struggling against thoughtless and nihilistic tendencies. *To be a member of a race that favours the Soldier and Vanguard classes. Overview The krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. The krogan managed to not only survive on their unforgiving homeworld, but actually thrived in the extreme conditions. Unfortunately, as krogan society became more technologically advanced so did their weaponry. Four thousand years ago, at the dawn of the krogan nuclear age, battles to claim the small pockets of territory capable of sustaining life escalated into full scale global war. Weapons of mass destruction were unleashed, transforming Tuchanka into a radioactive wasteland. The krogan were reduced to primitive warring clans struggling to survive a nuclear winter of their own creation, a state that continued until they were discovered by the salarians two thousand years later. With the help of the salarians, the krogan were "uplifted" into galactic society, and lent their numbers and military prowess to bring an end to the Rachni Wars. Ironically, after the rachni were eradicated, the rapidly-expanding krogan became a threat to the galaxy in turn, starting the Krogan Rebellions and forcing the turians to unleash the genophage. This genetic "infection" dramatically reduced fertility in krogan females, causing a severe drop in births and, ultimately, population, eliminating the krogan numerical advantage. Physical Qualities Due to the brutality of their surroundings, natural selection has played a significant role in the evolution of the krogan. Unlike most species on the Citadel, krogan eyes are wide-set - on Earth this is distinctive of prey animals, but in this case it gives the krogan 240-degree vision, giving them greater visual acuity and awareness of approaching predators. Prior to the genophage, krogan could reproduce and mature at an astonishing rate. Their large shoulder humps store fluids and nutrients, enabling them to survive extended periods without food or water. A bigger shoulder hump is seen as a sign of high status, showing how successful an individual krogan is at hunting. Their thick hides are virtually impervious to cuts, scrapes or contusions, and they are highly resistant to environmental hazards, including toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold. Consequently their diets can include food and drink which would prove very dangerous to other species—a fact reflected in the krogan liquor of choice, ryncol, which "hits aliens like ground glass". Younger krogan have yellow or green markings on their hides. These markings darken to brown or tan over time, showing their age. Krogan typically stand over 7 feet and weigh roughly one ton in armor. Biotic individuals are rare, though those who do possess the talent typically have strong abilities. The most amazing physiological feature of krogan biology is the multiple instances of major organs. These secondary (and where applicable, tertiary) systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. They have, for example, two hearts, four lungs, and most notably four testicles. This reflects in their slang, where they often speak about a "quad" where a human would use the words "balls" or "pair". Krogan also have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning they are almost impossible to paralyze. Krogan bleed a yellow or orange fluid when shot, which may be this fluid or actual blood. Having redundant systems makes krogan difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. Sheer physical hardiness means an individual krogan can expect to live for centuries. Krogan can live for well over a thousand years, as evidenced by Warlord Okeer, a veteran of the Krogan Rebellions who died well over a thousand years after the Rebellions ended. Playing a Krogan The harsh krogan homeworld conditioned the krogan psychology for toughness just as it did the body. Krogan have always had a tendency to be selfish, unsympathetic, and blunt. They respect strength and self-reliance and are neither surprised nor offended by treachery. The weak and selfless do not live long. In their culture, "looking out for number one" is simply a matter of course. Krogan have powerful territorial instincts which serve them well in combat, but can create problems; when traveling on starships, for example, krogan find sharing quarters nearly impossible. Most krogan trust and serve no one but themselves. This solitary attitude stems in part from a deep sense of fatalism and futility, a profound social effect of the genophage that caused krogan numbers to dwindle to a relative handful. Not only are they angry that the entire galaxy seems out to get them, the krogan are also generally pessimistic about their race's chances of survival. The surviving krogan see no point to building for the future; there will be no future. The krogan live with an attitude of "kill, pillage, and be selfish, for tomorrow we die." Female krogan rarely leave their home worlds, focusing on breeding in an attempt to keep krogan numbers from declining too quickly. The few remaining fertile females who can carry young to term are treated as prizes of war, to be seized, bartered or fought over. Recently, it has been noted that the females of the krogan species live in clans separate from that of the males. Envoys are sent out from the female clans to determine who amongst the males is worthy to visit the female clans. Due to the effects of the genophage and the lack of fertile females, this happens often and many male krogan sire children from one female. Biotics are rare among the krogan, especially since the practice of surgically creating krogan biotics has been discontinued (due to the high mortality rate). Those that exist are viewed with suspicion and fear. The krogan see this aura of fear as a useful quality for an officer, and often promote them. Male Names: Urdnot Krogan Adventurers Two sample krogan adventurers are described below. Be Completed Category:Races